1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual transmission provided to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In manual transmissions provided to vehicles, there have commonly been well-known mechanisms, each including: a shift fork shaft moved in a longitudinal direction in accordance with a shift operation by a driver; a shift fork coupled with the shift fork shaft; and an annular sleeve having an outer peripheral surface on which an annular sliding groove to be fitted to the shift fork is formed. In a manual transmission described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-32166, there is disclosed a shift fork provided with sliding contact protrusions coming into sliding contact with a sliding groove of a sleeve in a stepwise manner in accordance with a magnitude of a load applied to the shift fork.